I'll See you again
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: Sequel to my Inuyasha fanfic: Simply Love. it follows Sesshoumaru's son Inuyasha Takahashi and his own adventure. not sure where this will go, so you're all just gonna have to bear with me. the pairs are InuyashaXKagome, ShippoXSakura, KeadeXKoji. I suggest you read Simply love before before you actually read this it will help with who is who.


Inuyasha: I will see you again

Prologue: Good-Bye Love

Dad! Dad come quickly its mom!" a young female voice called out from the family's garden. A younger boy and their father ran to see what was wrong.

A gasp was heard followed by the thud of a bucket hitting the ground. "Kagome!" he ran to her side and took her in his arms

"Inuyasha, it hurts." Kagome sobbed into his chest as he held her closer. Despite the years that had past Inuyasha still looked young, maybe 6 to 7 years older while Kagome had aged 15 years.

Inuyasha scooped her up and carried her to their large house. "Keade I need you to go get Miroku. Now!" Keade nodded leaving her younger brothers with their father. "Keiji go to the storehouse and get an extra blanket."

Keiji nodded as Muteki followed Inuyasha, "Dad, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what happen, Muteki." Inuyasha said

The 17 year old shook his head, "I-I'm not sure. Mom was sitting pick the herbs then the next moment she fell over."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and laid his wife on their bed. Minutes later Keiji returned with the things his father asked for. Inuyasha took them and sat next to Kagome, "babe I need you to tell me where it hurts."

Kagome opened her eyes, looked around and stayed quiet as tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha breathed out and closed his eyes. "Boys I want you to go wait for you sister and Miroku

Keiji nodded, but Muteki refused to leave. "Do as he says Teki, come on." Keiji grabbed his brother.

When Inuyasha made sure they were gone he turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, sweetheart, you need to tell me where it hurts."

"I don't know." Kagome said weakly and turned onto her side, coughing.

Inuyasha huffed and narrowed his eyes when I voice came from behind "it's another fit, isn't it?" It was Keade with Miroku right behind her.

Inuyasha just shrugged, "I think so. Miroku can you do anything?" Inuyasha asked as the monk went to Kagome's side. Keade just stayed silent and left the monk, her father and her ailing mother.

"I don't know Inuyasha." Miroku said looking at Kagome's eyes, breathing and anything else he could examine. "And I'm not a physician."

Miroku sat back and looked at Inuyasha, who sighed and stroked Kagome's head. "Will she pull through this time?"

"It's hard to tell at this point. I'm afraid all we can do is give her medicinal herbs and watch over her." Miroku stood up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome is strong. She'll be fine. I'll take Daichi or one of the twins with me to the next town and get a physician."

Inuyasha just nodded and the day went by with him stay by Kagome's side. As Miroku has promised he and Daichi left first thing to fetch a physician.

It was the end of the day when the two returned with the man they went to get. Although the man examined Kagome thoroughly he came to the same conclusion as Miroku and couldn't tell Inuyasha what was wrong. This angered the half-demon and he growled so loud as he yelled Keade and her siblings, along with Sango, Shippo and the other kids all looked at the house.

Inuyasha screamed for the man to get out of his sight, followed by a few things hitting the walls and the man hurrying out of the house. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, Tetsusaiga drawn with a swirl of wind around it.

When the physician was gone Inuyasha let out a shuddered breath, let his sword fall out of his hands and looked down, before returning to Kagome.

Days turned into weeks, then months and Kagome hadn't gotten better. Inuyasha spent almost all day with Kagome, caring for her. It was three and a half months after she had gotten ill that she had sat up. Inuyasha greeted her like always, and smiled. She returned the smile, "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

Kagome looked down, her eyes tired, "I feel fine, just really tired." She groaned as she moved the covers and attempted to get up.

"Whoa, don't you're too weak to do that."

"I'm fine." Kagome said and held onto Inuyasha's shoulder, only to fall into his arms. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, the fang on his left side peaking through his lips. Kagome grunted and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that." She said sternly and pulled back, this made her dog boy laugh. "I can walk."

This time Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "So stubborn."

"Gee I wonder where that comes from." She retorted with a glare.

Inuyasha shrugged innocently, "not me."

Kagome crinkled her nose at him and stuck her tongue out. She took a couple steps, "see I'm fine."

Inuyasha copied her shoulder and head movements, "well, you showed me." They both grinned and he followed her out.

"Where are the kids?"

"Anywhere and everywhere, Keade is with Koji," Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes as he spoke Koga's son's name, "Keiji is with Daichi and Eiji. Muteki is with Taizo. We all know where Izayoi is, though she should be here soon."

Kagome hummed and took a step out of the house only to fall to her knees. She let out a whine as Inuyasha came to her and helped her up. "Inuyasha." he let out a hum as she leaned on him. "Can you," She paused, a tint of red touching her cheeks. Inuyasha found it strange, but she spoke before he could comment. "Can you take me to the Sacred Tree? It's too far for me to walk."

Inuyasha chuckled, received a dirty look, but did as she asked. "Of course I can." He said and scooped her up into his arms and took her to the Sacred Tree. He set her down and she stood on the roots, looking up into the branches. He watched her as she made her way to the trunk, set her hand on the scar and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Can you believe it's been almost 40 years since we met?" Kagome asked looking back at the tree.

"Doesn't feel like it does it?" Inuyasha said walking up behind her. She smiled and fell backwards into his arms. He smiled back, "please don't do that."

Kagome chuckled, "it doesn't, but look at me, Miroku and Sango. We're so old and then there is you, you haven't changed."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "babe, I've change greatly since I first met you."

"I know that, but you still look like you did years ago." Kagome pouted, "And I look old."

"Baby, you're not old." she glared up at him, "you're still beautiful to me, you know that. I love you so much that I'd die without you."

The two were silent as the sat down, "I don't want you to die." Kagome said leaning most of her weight on Inuyasha. "I want you to live long and well with our children, and our grandchildren and their children."

"And I don't want you to die." Inuyasha said his tone serious and full of sadness. "Seeing you like this, so weak, so sick. It hurts me to know I can't help you." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, his eyes glassed over.

"Oh, puppy, don't cry." Kagome said reaching her hands up to his face and turned to face him. "Inuyasha, just being with you is enough." she kissed him and put her arms around him. "You must survive, live a long and wealthy life with our family. Even if I'm not there."

Inuyasha was about to respond when Kagome suddenly hunched over, grabbing her body and groaning. "Kagome!"

Kagome let her head rest on the ground as she curled up. "I'm ok."

Inuyasha stared at her, eyes wide; he knew she was lying as she started coughing. He moved and rubbed her back, not that it helped, she kept coughing until she started heaving and collapsed. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, "Kagome?" She huffed, groaned, and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him and he could tell she was fading. "No, Kagome, please no. You can't leave me. No."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, "don't worry Inuyasha, I'll always be with you. I love you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said her voice soft.

Inuyasha just cried and spoke her name, "I'll always be a part of you. This isn't good-bye, I will see you again. I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I know I'll see you again." with the last of her strength she tightened her arms around him and kissed him. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, tears streaming down his face.

When he felt her go limp, their lips parted and he wrapped his arms around her. "I've been so blessed to have had you in my life, my life, good-bye my love."


End file.
